That's Not My Name
by MikkiANNE
Summary: Cannot decide on what to name your newborn son? Should you go for the name that has been in the family for generations or something totally original? And if your wife was a mortal, did you expect so many children?


_Now this is a one-shot I have been working on since September of last year. It was hard because school had gotten in the way, and then school holidays were horrible because of my writer's block, but now I am happy because I have finally finished this story! For information about the making of this story, go to my recent livejournal entry _The Troubles of Names_._

The Connection_ fans: I am so, so, so, so sorry! I really am. I am working on the 10th chapter right now. I can't tell you much, but you are in for a surprise, haha.  
__  
Enjoy._

* * *

She woke up to a soft, masculine voice. It was comforting. It was just then she remembered what happened only a few hours ago, her life changed. She smiled.

"Hey," he whispered, lying beside her.

She softly ran her hand over his face. "Hey."

He smiled and closed his eyes. "Tired?"

"Completely," she replied. "But not too tired to see my baby."

Her husband left the bed, and then came back moments later with a new born baby in his arms. She quickly, but tiredly sat up against the headboard and carefully received the baby that was given to her.

She had a beautiful baby boy. She couldn't believe that she spent hours on end in bed pushing and screaming for this beautiful creature to come into the world. She felt her eyes water, and turned to face her husband. He, too, was also tearing up.

"I love you," she told him.

He pecked her lips. "I love you, too, precious." He ran a finger over his son's face. "He doesn't have a name, we didn't choose one."

She knew her husband was right. Over the nine months she was pregnant the only thing they didn't agree on was names for their son. They argued back and forth for months about which names were appropriate. Of course, her husband chose his name or his father's name in honouring his family heritage, but she decided against it, but maybe for a middle name she told him.

"I know, but I have thought of everything I can come up with over the nine months I've been pregnant," she sighed as she looked at her sleeping, nameless son. The poor boy was nameless! She felt sorry for him.

"Naming a girl would be much easier," she muttered to herself. Unfortunately, she said it a bit too loud.

"What was that, precious?" Her husband asked, staring at her.

"It was nothing. It was just hormones," she answered.

"Ok," he agreed. "Now, my precious, let's get back to the matter at hand. I still think we should call him Jareth."

Typical Jareth. Always vain, but she loved him anyway. Three years into the marriage and they're still strong and very much in love.

She rolled her eyes. "We are not naming him after you, Jareth. It would be confusing for him growing up. As I told you before, your name can be used for a middle name," she snapped, and as if sensing her demeanour, the baby started to stir and whimper.

"Shh, baby, it's ok. I'm really sorry, don't cry," she hushed the baby in her arms. She rocked him gently from side to side, and finally he calmed down.

She turned to Jareth, who seemed to be looking at their now sleeping son. "What about after your father, Robert?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, Jareth," she said, uncertainly. "It seems like a name where he would get teased a lot."

Her husband groaned. "Sarah, who is going to tease him? The goblins? They can barely put two words together."

Sarah sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She paused, and then gasped. "Lincoln?"

Jareth groaned, and shook his head. "Wasn't he some special person you were raving on about when you were_ trying_ to teach the goblins?"

She huffed and looked straight into her husband's eyes. "Abraham Lincoln was the sixteenth president of the United States and was one of the greatest leaders we've had. He is not 'some special person', as you so put it," she paused. "And besides, Lincoln was the name of my grandfather's brother," she defended.

She looked at her son again, and noticed that he was staring outside the window. Sarah also followed his gaze. The stars were shining so bright tonight.

Then, all of a sudden, her eyes went wide. She turned to Jareth. "Is there any names that have the meaning star?"

He looked at her confusingly but answered anyway. "Well, there's one or two. Starling is an old English surname, which can mean Sterling as well. And then there is Stellan, which also means star," he explained tiredly.

As Sarah took in the information Jareth had told her, her eyes sparkled. They were both good names that fitted her newborn son perfectly.

"Stellan and Sterling are perfect names, Jareth," she smiled at him. "And it seems that your son was looking at stars a few moments ago."

He smiled also, and looked at Sarah. "Which name do you think suits him better?"

She looked at her son. She could tell that he would be an exact double of Jareth. He had blue eyes like him, which sparkled as he explored his surroundings, and also he had a little patch of white blonde hair on his head. _Hopefully he doesn't develop Jareth's quick temper_, she thought.

"Is your name Sterling?" she cooed to the baby, but he wasn't listening, too busy watching the stars. "How about Stellan?" And again, the little boy paid no attention to his mother; instead he yawned and closed his eyes.

Sarah sighed, and leaned into Jareth, feeling tired herself. "We'll try again tomorrow," she said as she yawned.

"I'll go put him in the crib now," he whispered.

Sarah felt herself slowly move back into the bed. She tiredly pulled the covers over her and made room for her husband.

When he came back, Sarah was already asleep. He slid in and put his arm around her waist, and fell into a deep sleep.

_Seven years later…_

He woke up to a loud breaking noise. He groaned. What could that possibly be?

Jareth turned on his side and noticed that Sarah was already out of bed._ I might as well get up_, he thought.

After bathing and getting dressed, Jareth headed towards the seating area of his wing in the castle. Upon entering the room he noticed his wife and seven year old son were carefully picking up shards of what appeared to be crystal. His son was at the stage where he could produce a crystal, with help of course, try and turn it into an object, perfectly normal for a seven year old with magic abilities.

He called a goblin to help remove the shards from the room. Then he went over to his pouting son and comforted him.

"Don't worry, Sterling, you'll get it eventually," he said and patted slightly wild blonde hair.

"Thanks, dad," he responded with a smile, and walked out of the room.

He sighed and went to a lounge chair.

"He's getting better each day," a soft voice said behind him.

Jareth turned his head and saw Sarah standing in the doorway with a smiling little girl holding onto the hem of her mother's dress. Before he could say anything, the little girl, who could possibly be around two years old, was running towards him. Jareth bent down and spread his arms out and she embraced him with her small, precious body, and his breath teasing her rich, dark hair.

"How's my little Bronte today?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Dada!" she responded loudly. Jareth just laughed at his daughter's enthusiasm. He picked her up and she started to play with his blonde locks.

"How is James feeling?" he asked Sarah, letting Bronte play with his hair.

His wife sat down on lounge chair he'd been sitting on and sighed. "He's getting better, though, he still has a temperature. He'll be recovered by tomorrow."

Jareth nodded, and went over to sit on the arm of the chair that was currently occupied by his wife. He passed Bronte over to Sarah, who then placed the little toddler on the ground.

Sarah's head suddenly leaned over to only come in contact with his chest. He stroked her hair and she sighed blissfully.

"What could you be so happy about, my dear?" Jareth asked, teasingly.

Sarah smiled wickedly, and it was then that Jareth knew his wife wasn't telling him something.

"I have some good news to tell you," she said slowly.

"Yes?" he inquired, leaning towards her.

Sarah smiled. "Well, Toby contacted me this morning and announced that he is getting married."

Jareth smirked. "That's great. I knew that Isobel was good for him. Have they settled on a date?"

She shook her head, but was still smiling. He frowned. What was she not telling him?

"Sarah, is there anything else?" he asked, his hand intertwined with hers.

She said nothing but moved their knotted hands to her stomach. She smiled sweetly at him.

It took him a full minute to register what was happening. He quickly sought his wife's eyes; they were filled with happiness and love.

"How far along are you?"

"About eight weeks now," she answered softly. "And we're having−"

Jareth cut her off. "A girl," he said, proudly.

Sarah laughed and shook her head. She then stood up and wrapped her arms around Jareth's waist, and put her cheek against his.

She softly whispered words into his ear. Time stood still for who knows how long, but Jareth's eyes widened at each word.

_Seven months and three days later…_

Screams and shouting could be heard from outside the double doors. It made his heart ache what pain and agony his mother was going through.

As Sterling sat with his brother James, Uncle Toby, his wife, Isobel, and his sister Bronte, his mother was giving birth, while his father was in there with her assisting with the birth.

This was the third time that he had been sitting and waiting for his mother to give birth. He was only three years old when James was born, and could not remember much from when he was born.

And then Bronte was born. He remembered it quite vividly because it had only been almost three years ago. It had been a tough night for his mother. Bronte had difficulties in the womb while his mother was in labour. And then, when morning broke, a little baby Bronte was safe and sound in her mother's arms.

Sterling could not ask for a better life. His family was the best thing that could ever happen to him. After his father told him that he was the heir to the Goblin Kingdom, it excited him, but as his father told him: _Ruling a kingdom can be stressful_.

With a loud bang of the doors, Sterling was pulled from his thoughts to see his father standing in the door way with a new born baby wrapped in a pink blanket nesting in his arms.

His father motioned everyone to come towards him. He kneeled down so Sterling, James and Bronte could see. Toby and Isobel kneeled down too.

Jareth's voice broke the silence. "This is Naomi," he said softly.

"So beautiful," Toby said. "She looks like Sarah."

Jareth smiled. "Yeah, she does."

A few short minutes later, Sarah was screaming.

He winced. "I better go now. Sarah is about to delivery the other one."

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Toby asked his brother in-law.

He shook his head. "I don't even know if the baby is a boy or girl," he said, and then cringed when Sarah yelled his name. "I have to go now, and take this little one with me."

"Uncle Toby, why does it take so long for a baby to be born?" James asked as his father and sister dissapered through the doors.

Toby's eyes widened. The question was completely off-guard. He didn't know how to… phrase it.

Instead, it was Isobel who answered his question.

"Well, James, when a baby is in their mother's stomache, they kick and cause the mother a lot of pain. The doctors have to wait until it is ready for the baby to be delivered by checking on the mother every few hours," she explained, slowly.

Sterling was chuckling as he leaned back into his seat and waited for the second baby to be delivered. His mother was having twins, and when he asked curiously how it happens, his parents told him they would explain it in a few years. His mother and father have never wanted to know if they had boys or girls, but Sterling was an exception. The doctor that was examining Sarah accidentally slipped out his gender.

Time seemed to move a lot slower after his father left. Waiting for the next baby to be born felt like a lifetime for Sterling.

A long twenty minutes passed, and at last, Jareth came through the double doors, now with a baby in a blue blanket. Sterling knew that the youngest baby was a boy.

Isobel was the first to make a sound. "He's handsome, Jareth. What's his name?"

"Wyatt," he replied, running his finger over his youngest sons face.

"He looks like you, dad," James observed, his scrawny fingers touching his newborn brother's almost baldhead.

"How's Sarah?" asked Toby still looking at the newborn.

But before Jareth could answer a cough was made. Everyone turned around to see the nurse standing a few feet away.

"Sarah would like to see all of you now," she said, gently.

Jareth nodded. He motioned for his family to follow him. Toby picked up Bronte, and rested her on his waist.

Sterling followed his father into the room, with James behind him. He saw his mother sitting against the headboard of the bed, with his little sister in her arms. His father joined her on the bed, still holding Wyatt. And finally, Toby and his wife entered the room, he placed Bronte on the end of the bed, who then crawled her way near Jareth and sat between his legs.

"How are you feeling, Sarah?" asked Isobel, leaning into Toby's embrace.

Sarah looked up to her sister-in-law. "Tired… and sore," she laughed.

Bronte was touching Naomi's small fingers. She was completely awed.

"Bronte," Jareth addressed. "These are your younger brother and sister, Wyatt and Naomi."

"Wy-att and Na-mi," she tried to pronounce the names, but had trouble.

James laughed. "Does this mean Sterling and I can get our own rooms now?"

Sterling rolled his eyes. James was and will always be his annoying brother who asked the wrong questions and the wrong time, but he loved him all the same. His appearance was very much like his mother's but he will always be his father's son, ignorance and all.

"Yes, James," said Jareth. "The twins will get your's and Sterling's room."

The room went silent as the visitors watched the babies explore the room. Sterling, James and Bronte were watching Naomi in Sarah's lap, while Toby and Isobel were fawning over Wyatt, who Jareth had passed over to Isobel.

"Five kids… wow," whispered Sarah, in Jareth's ear.

Jareth nuzzled her cheek with his nose. "One more?" he whispered back. "It'll be balanced if we have one more girl," he suggested.

She growled, but answered. "In a few years, Jareth!" she hissed.

Sterling, who couldn't help but over hear his parent's conversation, just chuckled and shook his head.

_The End. _


End file.
